Sonny With A Chance: Season 3 if Demi never left
by taintedswiftt11
Summary: This is my version of Sonny With A Chance; Season 3 if Demi Lovato never left the show. With some comedy, new romances and the fate of 'Channy!


Sonny With A Chance

Season 3

Plot Summary

More craziness, more of _So Random!_, more Sonny!

It has now been three months since Sonny (Demi Lovato) and Chad (Sterling Knight) broke up.

Since the break-up, Sonny has been getting criticism from her fans and the press as everyone believed Channy to be the perfect couple.

Chad meets a girl and is shocked to find she doesn't like him, as he is used to girls liking him. So he tries to get her to like him.

Chad still hasn't got over the break up, so Nico (Brandon Mychal Smith), Grady (Doug Brochu) and Zora (Allisyn Ashley Arm) try to help him get over it, with hilarious results!

Sonny pretends to like a singer, Luke Bolton, to show Chad she is over him, but things take a bizarre turn when she realizes she really has feelings for Luke.

Meanwhile, Tawni (Tiffany Thornton) falls for a British millionaire, but may have to try and change her diva ways to get him to notice her.

So what will happen? Will everyone get their happy endings? And the question on everyone lips; will Channy ever get back together?

Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe

Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart

Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper

Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris

Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell

Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster

Episode 1 ~ Sonny With A Fear

It was an ordinary day at the studio of _So Random!_ and _MacKenzie Falls. _Unless your name was Sonny Munroe. Yes, Sonny was still not over breaking up with former rival-turned ex boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper, after the incident at the Tween Choice Awards, where after _So Random!_ won the Best Tween Show award, Chad, in jealousy, had the votes recounted so that _MacKenzie Falls_ actually won instead. Sonny, upset that Chad let his ego get the better of him, broke up with him for good. Unfortunately, they both still have feelings for each other.

Sonny was still in her pajamas, watching a chick flick in the middle of a break-up scene in her apartment. Sonny had spent the last hour stuffing her face with chocolate and crying.

Sonny: (cries) Oh, Joe! Why? Why did you have to pick Rachel over Sheryl? (Cries while stuffing her face again)

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

Sonny: What!

?: It's me.

Sonny knew that voice. She stood up and opened the door to find Tawni. But Tawni had a look of disgust on her face.

Tawni: Wuarrgh! Is this some new Wisconsin look?

She pointed to Sonny's mouth, all covered in chocolate.

Sonny: Sorry, just had an off breakfast.

Tawni: I can tell. Let me guess – Chad?

Sonny: (nods) Yeah. I'm just, having a hard time. I mean, I've never broken up with anyone like this before.

Tawni: The before part or the after part?

Sonny glared at her, expecting to know the answer.

Tawni: OK, OK, look. I know break-ups are hard, but later, you find another guy and end up getting over it. So, look at it this way. Every girl has their heart broken over guys and later, they eventually find the guy they know they're gonna be with forever. So, one heartbreak means a new guy to meet.

Sonny: But what if I get my heart broken again? (High pitched) Isn't one heartbreak bad enough?

Tawni: OK, I might not be good at making people feel better, but not all boys are perfect. Unless you find _the _perfect one, in which case, everybody wins!

Sonny: If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working.

Tawni: OK, how about...you have an interview with Ryan Loughlin for _Tween Weekly_ this afternoon?

Sonny: Tawni, that just makes me feel worse.

Tawni: No, seriously. You have an interview with him at 2pm.

Sonny: Aw!

Sonny fell back onto the couch and screamed into a pillow.

Meanwhile, Chad was sitting on the set of _MacKenzie Falls_, staring at a picture of him and Sonny and crying. Later he was watching his MacKenzie Falls co stars act.

Actor 1: I can't do it, I love MacKenzie!

Chad: LIAR!

Everyone stops and stares at him.

Chad: You don't love MacKenzie! You never loved MacKenzie! (Tearing up) And you know what? MacKenzie never loved you either!

The director stops everything and approaches Chad.

Director: Chad, what's going on here?

Chad: What's going...I'll tell you what's going on! I'm...heartbroken!

Director: I can tell. OK, you know...ever since you broke up with that Sonny girl, you've been crying so much, it's like you've been living with onions for the past three months.

Chad: OK, OK...I'm sorry I'm just not over it. (Cries) And Chloe doesn't love MacKenzie!

Director: (stares) What?

Chad cries.

Director: OK, look...why don't you...just take some time off and come back when you're over that cowgirl.

Chad: No! Wait! Er...er...

Chad then smiles widely.

Chad: (through his teeth) I'm over it!

The director doesn't look convinced.

Director: I'll give you a week. (Walks away) All right, we'll try that scene again!

Chad was still smiling, but then the smile started to go down.

Later, that afternoon, Sonny and Tawni were on set of _Tween Weekly TV_. Sonny and Ryan Loughlin weren't exactly considered the best of friends. When Sonny was framed for stealing, Ryan was everywhere, demanding more and saying that Sonny stole the 'Sicky Vicky' sketch, when she was the one who made it up! When Sonny was proved innocent, Ryan lied about everything he said and said he knew Sonny hadn't done anything, when he was the one who started the speculation of Sonny being a thief to begin with!

Ryan: (On TV) And after the break, I'll be talking to _So Random!_'s Sonny Munroe, after her break up with _MacKenzie Falls'_ Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny: Tawni, I don't know if I can do this...

Tawni: Oh, you'll be fine! It's just an interview. It's not like he's gonna mock you on TV. Again.

Sonny looks terrified.

Sonny: You know, you're not being very helpful here!

Tawni: Ok, OK. Um...OK. We should show Ryan that you're happy and you're over Chad! He'll be the one getting mocked! Why, it'll be like you didn't even love Chad.

Sonny: But I did!

Tawni: Sonny! Just smile!

Sonny gave a weak smile.

Tawni: Wider.

Sonny gave a wider smile.

Tawni: Wider!

Sonny gave her widest smile so she looks like a Cheshire cat.

Tawni: There! Perfect!

Sonny: (smiling through teeth) My cheeks hurt!

Tawni: Just keep smiling and this interview will be over before you can say...well, whatever words they have in Wisconsin!

Finally, the break ended and Sonny was now live on TV with Ryan.

Ryan: And now, I am on live with _So Random!_'s Sonny Munroe.

Sonny was still smiling.

Ryan: So, Sonny. It's been three months since you broke up with Chad Dylan Cooper. How's it been for you?

Sonny: It's actually been pretty great Ryan. I mean, it was a little sad letting Chad go at first, but all my friends have been so supportive. Oh, and my family wishes me well! Sorry, mom. Didn't forget about you! (laughs)

Ryan: And has she given _me_ an apology? (Laughs then looks stern) No.

[Reference to the Sonny With a Secret episode]

Ryan: So then, now the question on everyone's mind is this; how exactly did you two break up?

Sonny: Well, it was at the _Tween Choice awards_ and –

Ryan: - Oh how sad! Oh well. And now, we go to what America thinks.

Ryan grabs some letters.

Ryan: This one is from Lizzy Jones from California.

Sonny: OK, let's here.

Ryan: _'To Tween Weekly. I think Sonny should be ashamed.'_

Sonny: (smile fades) wha - ?

Ryan: _'My daughter was a huge fan of _MacKenzie Falls_ and Channy. What am I supposed to do now that I know one of her idols is only out for herself?'_

Sonny: What? That's not true; I didn't do it for me! OK, maybe I did do it for me, but...I did it because...I mean...

Ryan: Sonny, I get it. Parents are just overprotective of their kids. Want 'em to idolise the right types. Like Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny still tries smiling.

Ryan: Our next one is from Diane West, child doctor from San Francisco. _'To Sonny, I think it's great what you've done for yourself, letting Chad go to feel better.'_

Sonny: Oh! That's good. Thanks, doc!

Ryan: I'm not done yet. _'Unfortunately, it may prove catastrophic for teens in America. Channy was a dream idol couple. It was a good example of love to show to those growing up to learn to love. And – how do I write this in a way you'll understand – you killed their hopes.'_

Sonny: Huh?

Ryan: Well, well. Everybody hates you.

Sonny: But...I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. I love my fans.

Ryan: Bet now you wished you stayed with Chad?

Sonny: No, because he's a selfish jerk!

The audience boos.

Sonny: Hey! I'm just –

Ryan: Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. We understand.

Sonny: (hopeful) You do?

Ryan. No. (To the camera) After the break, I'll be talking more to Sonny Munroe; the dream couple killer!

The smile on Sonny's face had completely faded. And the boos from the audience didn't help either.


End file.
